The Familiar
by Otoshigo
Summary: A summoning spell goes awry. A blond model is taken from his life in Paris, sucked into a world of magic where he accidentally becomes a human Familiar to a beautiful mage. He tries to make a life for himself in this new world, but an evil lurks in the shadows ready to take advantage. Adrienette. Chat Blanc. Magical AU.
1. Chapter 1

A long sigh escaped the young, blond model's lips. His green eyes glanced over the photographers, lighting crew, and gophers all collaborating on set. All preparing for the major shoot that would show off his father's latest line. The energy was high, everyone excited to do their own part.

Everyone except Adrien, that is.

The blond only surveyed the proceedings in boredom.

Everything was so fake. The sets were fake. The people were fake. The shots would be touched up beyond recognition. Even his face and body were fake, with the amount of makeup and contouring they trussed him up with. There was nothing substantial to hold onto in this line of work. Even his father's acknowledgement was some vague idea that seemed to sift through his fingers like water.

Such was his life. At the tender age of fifteen, he'd already given up. There was no point in trying to get away from it. He'd tried before. He'd gotten as far as China. Unfortunately, his father's reach seemed to span the globe. He was Adrien Agreste, heir to his father's legacy. Which meant that he was denied any chance to make his own. A mere chess piece in his father's game. Not quite a pawn. No, his worth wasn't that low. He was more a rook or a bishop.

"Adrien, we're ready for you," the photographer called.

"Coming," the model replied, pushing himself up from his chair. He was ever the consummate professional. It was none of these people's fault he hated his situation. Hated this life. They were just trying to do their jobs. He gave them a fake smile, the only one he could manage. Then he took his direction as best he could. Be perky. Don't clench. Look soft. Feel strong. Be fierce. Show vulnerability. Just like that, don't move. Even though it was the most uncomfortable position to hold. It was all old hat. Going through the motions, he posed in front of the camera, once again objectified in front of strangers. All for the sake of some stupid clothing line.

"Hold it! That's perfect!" the lead photographer called, as the cameras began to flash. It should have been like any other shoot. Except for the strange feeling that the flash only seemed to be growing more intense. For all of his experience, it was becoming harder and harder not to twitch and squint.

"Hey, is something wrong with the lights?" he called, even though it wasn't his place as a human coat rack to speak.

No one answered. The lights got worse, now coming in a constant stream that would surely cause seizures.

"Hello? Hey!" he cried, breaking his pose. "What's going on?!"

Then what could only be described as a rip in reality tore itself across the floor. Suddenly, there was _nothing_ underneath him and gravity took its course. He scrabbled for the folds in the rip, but they bunched up like thin cotton. All it did was drag down with him as he fell down through open blue sky. He screamed as lush green below flew towards him, threatening a crash collision.

That was when the cloth-like rip he'd been dripping like a lifeline saved him from his inevitable demise. Nearly tearing his shoulder out of its socket, his body slammed into a sudden stop in midair. The cloth above peeled more from his own reality, setting him down at a more sedate pace.

That was when the rip above rumbled. To his horror, Adrien looked above and saw the rip snap closed. With it, the cloth he'd been holding onto disintegrated and he began to plummet again. Thankfully, this time it was a much shorter fall. It didn't stop his less than stellar landing through the tree canopy, as he landed with one final shriek into the brush.

" _What the fu-"_ Adrien cursed. It was a trial just to remember to _breathe_ after reality tore itself open and dumped him wherever he was. "Ow, ow," he hissed, pushing himself up to an upright position. He moved slowly. Every bit of him ached, his perfect skin mottled with cuts and scrapes and soon to become bruises. It was a miracle that he made it through the fall uninjured. On shaky legs, he stood up and took stock of his surroundings. Oh, he was in the woods. Who didn't like being in the woods. Especially when he had no shoes, no shirt, and he didn't have his cell, so definitely no service either. Fantastic!

Something rustled behind him. Feeling more than a little vulnerable in just skin tight pants and some stupid _scarf,_ Adrien whipped the piece of cloth off and clenched it between his hands. As some kind of makeshift garrote? It didn't matter. It was all he had to work with.

"Hey, I think it went this way!" a young female voice called out. The underbrush rustled again and that was when a young woman stepped out into view. She looked up at him with two piercing bluebell eyes that seemed to freeze him where he stood. She was very pretty with raven-blue hair tied into pigtails, delicate features and what he could only assume was a lithe body underneath her black and red costume. She looked as though she were dressed up for Halloween, or cosplay, with a black hood cloak pinned back behind her shoulders, study leather boots and an assortment of leather satchels and glass vials hanging off the belt on her bright red pants.

The strange girl stared at his state of undress, cheeks flushing. "H-hey, are you okay?" she called, taking a step towards him.

Adrien understandably took a step back, holding the scarf threatening out in front of him. "Stay back! Who are you?!" he demanded.

The cosplay girl faltered. The blush on her cheeks worsened. "Oh! I'm sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm with the academy and I was actually looking for my Familiar! You see we have our summonings today. By the way, you didn't happen to see something drop out of that hole in the sky, did you?"

The model stared. "Me. _I_ was that person who fell through," he said slowly. "D-did _you_ do that?! How did you do that?! Where the hell am I?"

Those bluebell eyes only widened in alarm - not a good sign - her jaw going slack. " _Ummmm..."_ she said uncertainly, looking like she was about to break out into a sweat. That was when the bushes rustled again and the pair of them were joined by another girl, one with amber skin and fiery red hair.

"Hey Mari, you find it ye- Oh." The new stranger stopped, regarding Adrien with wide eyes. "Oh good grief," she said, looking over to 'Mari' in a mix of exasperation and disbelief. "Girl, of _all_ the times to mess up a spell, this was the worst one yet!"

Spell? _What?_

"I don't know what happened!" Mari cried in horror, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "I thought I was going to get a cat! A dog would've been fine! Even better a hamster! HOW did I get a human?!"

"Well, you did manage to fish up quite a specimen at least," her friend declared, giving the half-naked model an appreciative glance.

" _Excuse me,_ I can understand what you're saying," Adrien growled.

"Oh! He speaks!" the redhead cried. "Daaaamn, you are in _so much_ trouble~" she told the apparently hopeless case that was her friend.

Mari ignored her and stepped towards Adrien. "I'm so sorry about all this," she spoke, her pretty face fixed with genuine remorse. "You must be so confused. What's your name? Where are you from?"

"Adrien. ...I'm from Paris," the blond answered slowly. At her look of confusion - which was alarming, because who hadn't heard of _Paris?_ \- he elaborated, "France? Europe?"

Mari blinked, before comprehension dawned. "Oh! Earth! You're from Earth! Wow, you've really come a long way." This did nothing to reassure the young model. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to where you belong, okay? This is all going to seem like some weird dream to you after this is over." She gave him a warm smile that sent a soft flurry of butterflies to Adrien's stomach. She wasn't the most beautiful person he ever encountered, thanks to his line of work. But for some reason she felt so genuine, so _real,_ despite how impossible the situation was around them. Unbidden, a faint flush dusted his cheeks. Heaven help him, but he actually thought he could trust this girl.

"Here, let's go back okay?" Mari said, holding out a hand. "Our headmaster can absolutely sort this out." With a nod, Adrien reached out to her small, delicate fingers.

"Wait, don't touch-!" her friend cried, but it was a heartbeat too late. Their fingers brushed. Something like an electric shock went through him. Only it wasn't painful in the least. It felt simply like intense warmth, as though he were submerged in a bath of milk and honey. It was sweet. It was comforting. It was _home._

Then just as suddenly, the sensation passed. Only a faint reminder lingered. His heart thundered in his chest, aching for another dip in that warm, inviting pool. His green eyes snapped up to the raven-haired girl. For some reason, he got some of that feeling back, as if the vision of her were an oasis in an endless desert. "Mari," he breathed softly, interlacing their fingers together.

Mari stared at him, similarly affected. She panted faintly, her cheeks blossoming into a bright, red blush.

The redhead stared at them both in horror. "Damn it, Mari," she breathed, "what have you done?!"

~o~

Soon, the three of them were sitting in an enormous cherry wood room with all the trappings of a scholarly dean stuck caught in medieval China. Enormous, dusty leather tomes were everywhere, mostly in bookshelves but also on the large oak desk and in a couple stacks on top of the red velvet carpet. There were also numerous metal contraptions of mysterious purpose spread across the room. A small, elderly man, Headmaster Fu, looked sternly at all three of them.

Adrien wasn't completely sure how they got there. It was impossible to tear his eyes away from Mari - Marinette was her full name - so his attention was completely diverted. He itched as though there were a thousand ants crawling underneath his skin. He wanted to touch, to _hold._ His fingers trembled from the sheer effort of not reaching out and _taking_ his lovely Marinette's hands in his own. To kiss every single digit. To trace each lifeline along her palm with tongue and breath. He needed to adore her. He was _meant_ to adore her.

"First of all, I think we need to fix this small matter," the wizened headmaster spoke, touching something on his wrist. He murmured something in an incomprehensible language. Then a cold breeze passed over Adrien, dispersing the cloud in the model's mind.

Suddenly, the intense need in the blond eased. He blinked, as if coming out of a daze. Then the blush returned in full, when he realized just _what_ had occupied his mind for the past hour. Glancing at the blushing Marinette now, he felt just a flicker of what he did before. Some shameful part of him actually _liked_ feeling that way. It was the most alive he'd felt in years.

"There, that should take of any overwhelming feelings of subservience," Headmaster Fu said, interlacing his fingers on the desk in front of him.

...That _wasn't_ what Adrien was feeling, but the blond wasn't about to correct him.

"Now I assume that you have questions, young man. However, as we are going to send you back right away, all you really need to know is that you were accidentally summoned here using what appears to be a faulty familiar summoning spell. The fault is entirely on us." It was rather nice of him not to single out Marinette specifically, even though the girl hunched over and wriggled uncomfortably in her seat. "You have our deepest apologies for any inconvenience we have caused," the elderly headmaster bowed his head in apology.

It was difficult not to copy the motion. "N-no, it's... okay? I'm sure that this is all going to seem like some awesome dream later," Adrien said, giving the headmaster a weak smile. "I mean, the shoot I was doing was pretty boring anyway, so this was a nice, if terrifying diversion." He couldn't help but sneak another glance at Marinette as he spoke. She had a lot to do with the nice part.

"Yeeeah, about that..." Alya, Marinette's redheaded friend, spoke up. She was the picture of quiet fury, arms and legs crossed as though she were trying to contain herself. "You're going to have a souvenir from this particular dream," she said, glaring at the raven haired... witch?.

Adrien stared, a feeling a dread trickling down his spine. "...Come again?"

"We cannot undo the Familiar spell," Headmaster Fu said gravely. He turned a somber look on Marinette, his expression almost sad. "Moreover, it would do irreparable harm if we were to separate you two across space and time. As this is clearly our fault, it would be unreasonable to rip you away from your life. Instead, Marinette will have to go with you."

Taking this in, the blond's head snapped over to Marinette, who stared down at her hands. Suddenly, everyone's behavior made sense. "What, like, _forever?"_ he asked, his horror slowly dawning.

"I'm afraid so," the elderly headmaster replied.

Adrien looked to the raven-haired girl again. She trembled, as if trying not to break down into tears. Nonetheless, she looked up at him, giving him a brave smile. "I'm so sorry about all of this. You don't need to take care of me. I can figure out how to look after myself when we get to, um, Parry."

"Oh, _Mari,"_ Alya sighed, angry and heartbroken.

Who was she leaving behind? Her family? Her friends? Her whole life? To go to some world she'd never seen? And for _what?_ So that he could be back in the clutches of his father's empire? To continue to be a centerfold idol? Wasn't this somehow the escape he'd always been looking for?

"...No, that's okay," he decided. Even as he said it, a sense of euphoria came over him, making him smile. "I can stay here."

The three magicians looked to him in shock. Headmaster Fu then frowned. "Young man, if you're feeling some sense of obligation from any residual effect of the Familiar spell..."

" _No,_ it definitely isn't that," Adrien said firmly, waving his hands to dissipate the idea. "I hate it back home. If we have to stick together, I'd rather just stay here."

This was clearly not what they were expecting, judging from the looks that they exchanged. Headmaster Fu considered this. "Well, I suppose that we could always send you back home later, should you change your mind..." he said, while Alya let out a squeal of glee and wrapped Marinette up into a hug.

That minor flicker of _something_ twinged his blood, a feeling of envy pooling in his stomach. However, he was distracted from such thoughts when Alya assaulted him as well, giving him a tight squeeze. "You won't regret this, Adrien!" she cried. "You're going to love it here! We'll make sure of it!"

"Thanks," the former-model grinned. "Um... where _is_ here, anyway?"

~o~

The sparknotes version they gave him was that Adrien now resided in the Realms Miraculous - yes, that was the actual name - where magic was real. It was in a completely different dimension than Earth, although the mages of Miraculous were aware of other worlds out there. Everyone could use magic here. Although it was adepts like Marinette and Alya who trained in the academy to use their magic jewels to perform high-level spells that the general populace were not capable of. Within the realm, there ruled seven kingdoms - none of which he could remember - but the important part was that they lived in the kingdom ruled by Queen Tikki.

They had to put a pin in the rest of the explanation for risk of unloading too much onto the blond at once. Instead, they cleaned him up and fitted him with the only 'proper' clothes they had on hand, the black trousers and shirt that constituted the first years' uniforms at the academy. Then they came to the problem of _what_ to do with him.

"So... _what_ did you say your occupation was again?" Alya asked incredulously, as they tried to think of some kind of Miraculous equivalent that he would be comfortable with.

"Um. I wore clothes and people took pictures of me. Like, instant portraits," Adrien tried to explain. Funny how absurd it sounded when one took out the words 'fashion' and 'haute couture'.

"And... you got _paid_ for that?" Marinette frowned.

"A lot, actually."

"Intriguing..." Headmaster Fu hummed, stroking his small white beard. "It is fascinating to see how cultures differ in alternate worlds. Unfortunately, it is not particularly helpful as a tradecraft here." He probably didn't mean any offense, but the blond couldn't help but flush with embarrassment. Great. It was what he always suspected. He was _useless._

"Th-that's okay! We can find something that you can do!" Marinette assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The touch sent a ripple of warmth through him. He couldn't help but lean into it.

"I can't stay with you?" Adrien asked, looking up at her with pleading green eyes. Perhaps the aftereffects of the Familiar Spell were screwing with him, but he didn't care. Marinette was in essence _his_ now. There was a connection between them that linked them forever.

Marinette blushed brightly, almost trapped in his gaze. "I, um, I l-live in the dormitory," she tried to explain. "The _girls'_ dormitory."

' _So?'_ the blond wanted to demand, but Alya spoke up first. "Mari, what about your parents? Maybe they could use some help in the bakery? Maybe he could stay in your old room while he finds his footing."

"Oh that's right!" the raven-haired mage gasped. "They'd probably be happy to put him up, considering what he's doing for me."

Adrien bit back a displeased hiss. He agreed to stick around here for Marinette's sake and now he was being sent _away?_

Sensing his agitation, Marinette glanced to him and gave him a sheepish smile. As if it were the most natural reaction in the world, she brushed a blond lock behind his ear and cupped his face. "Don't worry. They're only a twenty-minute walk from the academy. I can come visit you every day. I usually _do_ end up at the bakery at least a couple times a week."

"You better," the blond murmured softly, nuzzling his cheek into her palm.

Headmaster Fu watched the whole exchange in silence, pensively stroking his beard.

~o~

Marinette's parents were lovely people. Tom was boisterous and friendly, while Sabine was motherly and kind. Both were intensely grateful that Adrien decided to stay, allowing them to continue to see their daughter. In no time at all, he was regarded as an adopted son.

In most cases, Adrien would never have believed his luck. To go from the seat of a cold and empty empire, to a _home_ that was warm and caring. He enjoyed the work that they gave him, once he convinced them to let him earn his keep. It was fun and fulfilling in a way his modeling job never was. They also never failed to favor him with friendly touches, teasing nicknames, and doting gestures. They were everything that he always wanted.

The only thing that stuck in his craw was the separation from Marinette. She was the one thing he never knew he needed. No, need was probably too strong a word, as the feelings that flooded him could never compare to the intensity of that first touch in the forest. Wanted desperately was probably more accurate. The work at the bakery kept him distracted through most of the day, as did learning anything and everything about this new world that he'd decided to call home.

Then there were the times that his delivery route would take him near the academy and he would stop to stare up at the wooden towers. Left wondering what she was doing and when she would come by the bakery again. When he could see her, speak to her, _touch_ her. Oh, he _pined,_ and he _loved_ that he pined. His blood burned in the most pleasurable way with each thought of her. It was more addicting than any drug and he never wanted to come down from his high.

Tom and Sabine noticed. Of course, they noticed. How could they possibly miss the glances that their two 'children' gave to one another at the dinner table when Marinette came by for her visits. The way that they talked for hours. The way that innocent touches lingered. The way that Adrien adored her.

It wasn't long before Tom started joking about marriage.

Adrien blushed and brushed it off. They hadn't even kissed yet. But the more the baker teased, the more it seemed like a natural course of action. They were going to get married. They belonged together. That was just what was meant to be. They would be together forever and live happily ever after.

Which is why it came as a shock when Marinette said that she was leaving.

"I can't believe that I got picked to go to the queen's court!" the raven-haired mage said in excitement, looking to her three 'family' members at the dinner table. "Me, of all people! I thought for sure it was some kind of mistake, but apparently it's because I have such an affinity for Luck."

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful," Sabine told her daughter kindly, though both she and Tom glanced surreptitiously at the blond. Adrien had gone still, not even making the effort to look like he was picking at his food. "But isn't it rather far?"

"The Summer Palace is only a couple days away by carriage, Maman," Marinette replied matter-of-factly. "I can still come back and visit during training. Oh, but maybe not for the first month or two. I'm going to have to focus on learning the ropes. I'm so far behind most of the other candidates."

Months, she said. _Months._ Then after that, how often would she actually _visit?_

"Excuse me," Adrien spoke quietly, too nauseous to look at food. He cleared his plate from the table and without a word went upstairs to the bedroom that had essentially become his. He threw himself onto his bed, gripping his pillow against his chest as if that would smother the pain that focused there. Well aware that he was acting like the moody teenager that his father always accused him of being, his shoulders shook as he tried to pull up the skill he used to have to mask all his emotion. But it was too much to stifle. His feelings for Marinette were _too much._ It had been _fine_ when it was affection and adoration, but now that the switch was flipped, the agony and the heartbreak were too much to bear. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, he panted harshly as he choked on a sob.

Not long after, the stairwell door sounded. Adrien stiffened. However, he wiped his tears against his sleeve and tried to regain some modicum of composure. "Come in," he called. When Marinette came up, the sight of her nearly broke him all over again. A reminder of what he was about to lose.

"Hey..." she said softly, her expression contrite. Gently closing the door behind her, she joined Adrien on the bed. Cupping his face, she looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you like that." Her own eyes moistened, reflecting the pain that was so evident in his face. "It's only temporary, Adrien. I promise. Once I become a court mage, I can go anywhere I want. Anywhere _we_ want. I could show you the whole world. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"How long?" Adrien croaked.

"A year. Two at most," Marinette replied, cringing.

The blond stared. The reality began to crush him, squeezing his heart until it threatened to rupture and bleed. "How could you do this to me?" he whispered. They both knew he was talking in the broader sense of the words.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien," the mage spoke, her voice wavering. She pressed her brow against his. So close that their breath intermingled. "I know this is only possible because you agreed to stay here. I can't even imagine what you've given up, when I didn't have to."

"Then _stay,"_ he pleaded.

"I... I _can't,"_ Marinette whispered, her voice cracking even when her resolve wouldn't.

Adrien cupped her face. "Stay," he commanded.

"No," the mage replied yet again, not unkindly.

"Please?"

" _Adrien,"_ Marinette sighed.

Shutting his eyes, he gave it up. He leaned forward, letting his full weight push against her. They fell back against the mattress, limbs intertwined, taking solace in each others' warmth and their shared heartbeats. They were nose to nose, just an inch away from kissing. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" the blond asked quietly.

"I do," she replied. He believed her. He didn't know if that made it better or worse. Her hand crept up to his hair, gently combing through the blond locks and down his nape in a soothing, repetitive motion. It never failed to make him relax, melting up against her slender body. If he could purr he would.

"Take me with you," he said, his eyes closed. His head still ached from all the sobs he'd choked back. His body craved sleep. His heart wanted to stay awake so as to not miss a single second.

There was a long moment before Marinette spoke again. "I'll see what I can do."

~o~

On the morning of Marinette's departure, Adrien found himself on the wrong side of the farewells. He stood nearby Tom and Sabine, pale and sick, as they crowded around her carriage. A royal carriage with pure white horses just for her to deliver the newest candidate to the Summer Palace. Tom kept a strong hand - bakers hands - on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort.

Trainees were not allowed to have human companions in the Summer Palace. Period. It didn't matter that the human also happened to be a Familiar. No special dispensation would be given. No matter how high they ran it up the food chain. Even pleading with Headmaster Fu to help them. He did what he could, but it simply wasn't enough.

 _Years,_ Adrien thought, unable to even pretend to smile. He used to be good at that sort of thing. That was before he met Marinette. Before she drew him out of the shell of himself. All the good and the bad. Now that she was leaving, it left him vulnerable, naked.

Making her fond farewells to all her friends, Marinette stopped at last in front of her parents and Adrien. Her mother teared, giving her hugs and kisses. Her father engulfed her in a tight hug. Then she looked to Adrien, her heart breaking in her bluebell eyes as her lips twisted into a bittersweet smile. "I'm going to get special permission from the queen," she declared, taking his hands in hers. "You'll see. I'm going to work so hard, I'll impress her. Then she'll have to allow me to bring you. Okay?"

Weakly, Adrien nodded. Silence was as much grace as he could offer.

Smiling, Marinette stepped up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss against his cheek. She had before, but precious few times. His cheeks blazed with heat as the other students whooped and cheered at the gesture. A burst of joy filled his chest before it fizzled out quickly when he remembered the occasion. That was when she whispered in his ear, for no one but themselves to hear:

"Take care of yourself. I love you."

Scarcely before he could absorb the words, she was gone, stiffly whirling around and marching towards the open door to the carriage. As though she were afraid she would change her mind if she turned around.

His heart pounded in his ears, her words resonating like a drum.

 _Look back. Look back. Stay,_ he pleaded as the door shut behind her. _How can you tell me that and leave me behind?_

However, the driver budged the two horses, bringing the red carriage into motion. Her parents and her wellwishers waved and yelled as the boxy vehicle rolled down the stone street, towards the gates of the capital.

Alya and Nino - the redhead's new beau - looked at the blond while the rest of the crowd dispersed. "Hey, you okay?" the auburn mage asked, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. He nodded, but it was a lie. Worrying her lip, Alya gently patted him on the shoulder. "Okay, well Nino and I will check up on you later, alright? You should hang out with us more. The weeks will just fly by, you'll see." With that, they left him in Tom and Sabine's care, walking hand in hand towards the academy.

Gently, Sabine took Adrien by the shoulders, turning them back to the doors of the bakery. "Come inside, Adrien. There's a quiche in the kitchen just for you."

Adrien didn't eat it. In fact, he didn't eat anything for a full week. Nothing besides half-hearted sips of bone broth that Marinette's mother managed to guilt into him. Instead, he confined himself to his room, nursing the ache and the misery that thrived in the void created by the raven-haired mage's absence. During week two, Nino and Alya tried to coax him outside his room to no avail, citing all the magical festivals and activities he was missing that he never had the chance to experience. When that didn't work, they spent time in his room with him, playing Snapdragon and Rum Royal. Only whenever it came to his turn, his attention was leagues away as he stared distantly out the window.

When week three came by, Tom and Sabine contacted Headmaster Fu at their wit's end. The wizened old man arrived at their doorstep at once and took the treacherous trek up the steep flight of stairs with his cane to Adrien's room. He found the young blond where he often was, curled up in bed under the covers. He wasn't sleeping, but was in a state of numb mindlessness.

Setting himself down in a chair facing the bed, Headmaster Fu placed both hands on the butt of his cane as he regarded the blond. "Young man, your parents are very worried about you." It wasn't strange to think of Tom and Sabine as such, so Adrien didn't correct him. "They are concerned that this is more than a case of mere heartbreak. I told them I've been around long enough to have seen much worse cases than yours. I have been teaching young students for years, after all. However, considering how it is you came to be here, I am forced to investigate to see if their worry has any merit."

Headmaster Fu took a breath. "So, what is it, Adrien? Are you just heartbroken or is your attachment to your Master working against you?"

Adrien flinched. He responded by pulling the blanket over his head and curling in on himself even further.

"Ignoring your problem isn't going to help you, young man," Fu told him, raising an eyebrow at the lump. However, when all that the teen answered with was silence, the old wizard released a long sigh. "Very well. I suppose I have no choice. Clearly your bond is acting against you. If you're going to have any chance at a normal life, I'll have to dampen down your attachment to the young lady," he said as he reached out one hand to touch the blond's shoulder.

"No don't!" A strong hand caught the frail wrist. Adrien glared at him, his green eyes burning with a fire that had been absent for weeks. He hissed, baring his teeth. "Don't you _dare_ make me feel any less for her than I do."

"Ah, it speaks!" Fu replied cheerfully. He rubbed his wrist when it was released. "Alive and kicking too, it seems. That's quite a grip you have there." At the blond's surly expression, he smiled. "I think that is quite enough feeling sorry for yourself. Your friends and family are all worried. Besides, do you think that Marinette would be happy to see you this way?"

"...No," Adrien admitted grudgingly, remembering the mage's last words to him.

"Quite right," the elderly man said with a sage nod. "I think it's about time you went downstairs and rejoined society. You'd be surprised how quickly time can pass when you're not alone moping in your room." He put a hand to Adrien's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Perhaps now that you've become accustomed to life here, you could try your hand at attending school."

"School?" the blond echoed. "Seriously? I hardly know anything about this place's culture and history. I'd be so far behind everyone else my age!"

"That's the wonderful thing about school! They teach you such things," Headmaster Fu replied cheerfully. "You're a bright boy. I'm sure you'll pick things up in no time. Besides, your main concern should be to learn. Not to worry about your marks."

 _Not worry about his..._ Adrien outright gaped at him. He'd never been told such a thing in his entire life. In his father's household, in that other world that seemed so long ago now, nothing less than an A+ was worthy of acknowledgement. And heaven help him if he ever got so much as a _B._ "What kind of headmaster are you?" he demanded.

"A fairly good one, I reckon," Headmaster Fu replied with a chuckle. "Now come. Let's head downstairs and put your parents' mind at ease, shall we?" With that, he lead the blond down the stairs. Fu stayed a step behind, keeping a frail hand on Adrien's shoulder as they traversed down the steep steps.

Sabine let out a small gasp when she saw the young blond. Dashing over, she fussed over him and wrapped him up in a hug that only a mother could give. Tom wasn't far behind. Adrien's cheeks burned. The full realization finally hit that he'd worried them _that_ much. He blinked back tears as he mumbled his apologies, choking on the guilt that rose up in him like bile. Naturally, they wouldn't hear of it. Instead, they peppered his cheeks with kisses and then sat him down for the first real meal that he had in weeks. Even as he had to fight not to get stuffed with third and fourth helpings, he was forced to remember just how _lucky_ he was. He couldn't help but smile.

~o~

A short week later, Marinette's first letter arrived home. In fact, she sent two. One for her parents and one just for him.

"She can send letters?!" Adrien cried, aghast, when Sabine presented him the envelope. "Are you kidding? I would have sent her a ton by now!"

"Do you want to read it?" she asked with a smile. It only grew when he took the letter reverently from her and then nabbed the Translator Glass from the office desk. Oddly enough, while he could understand the spoken language around here just fine, the written word completely flummoxed him. Luckily, they had such a thing as Translator Glass, which looked like a green magnifying glass set in copper, to help him get around.

Setting himself on his bed, Adrien devoured every word. He read it over and over again, until he could recite it by heart. She told him what the Summer Palace was like, how hard training was, and what embarrassing mistakes she made. She told him about all the people she met, including one girl she immediately got off on the wrong foot with named Chloe. She put a stop to Chloe bullying another one of the trainees named Nathaniel and ever since then, they'd been butting heads. She even met the queen once and described her as the sweetest being she'd ever met.

Most of the letter was fairly mundane - aside from the fact that she was describing life in a royal palace - but there were nuggets in there that made his heart ache and sing at once.

 _I miss you. I miss you so, so much it hurts sometimes. I wish you were here. You'd love this place so much._

"I miss you too," Adrien whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the handwritten script. When he was ready, he bounded down the stairs and sought out the first parental he could find. He found Tom at his office desk, running through some financials for the bakery while it was slow in the shop. The huge frame made the normal sized chair look almost miniature from behind. Adrien cleared his throat, "Tom-?"

The large man whirled around, giving the blond a big smile. "Adrien! I've told you a hundred times, call me Papa."

"...Er, okay," Adrien replied awkwardly, somehow both embarrassed and pleased. "Um... _Papa,_ can you help me write a letter to Marinette?" He held up her letter, as if to prove his urgent need for assistance.

Tom gave him a sly look. "Well, alright. As long as you're not embarrassed that I'm looking over your shoulder while you two write love letters back and forth to each other."

That was when Adrien decided maybe school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The next weeks passed by in a flurry of letters and activity. Most of the letters came from Adrien, who wrote her once a day in the pretense of practice. Marinette's letters were much less frequent, presumably because she was busy with her training. It just made her responses all the more precious.

Whoever said absence made the heart grow fonder was right in Adrien's case. He was back on his Marinette high in full force, sustained and nurtured by each new letter he received. He burned in anticipation of her visit home, thinking of all the things he wanted to tell her. Namely, a response to her very last words to him when he last saw her. It didn't seem right to put into a letter. So he waited patiently. All the meanwhile, fantasizing how she would blush when he finally told her. How he would hold her and melt into her. How her bluebell eyes would warm and her soft lips would smile as he breathed " _yours, yours,"_ against the soft shell of her ear.

In the midst of all this, Headmaster Fu helped settle him in a non-magic school. He had to enroll in the second-language course for foreigners and received special accommodations, but otherwise it wasn't as horrible as he thought it would be. While he spent lots of extra time studying after he helped out in the bakery, his writing markedly improved and he began to court Marinette with jokes and stories from school in her native language.

Then the two month mark rolled by. The nature of his inquiries began to shift.

 _ **When are you going to come visit?**_

 _Soon. Soon._

 _ **I miss you. When can I see you again?**_

 _It's really hectic right now. I miss you too._

 _ **Can you come next week?**_

 _Sorry, I can't get away. I've already messed up three times in front of this instructor. I need to get more practice in._

The fourth month mark passed. Everyone could tell that Adrien was wearing thin. Worse, her letters were becoming sparser and even more vague. Alya and Nino quickly learned not to bring up Marinette in front of him. Depending on exactly what mood he was in when she came up, he became either defensive and brusque or moody and depressed. Sabine and Tom entreated on his behalf, using all the parental guilt at their disposal to try to entice her to visit. Even Headmaster Fu sent her a letter, advising that it might be wise not to neglect her Familiar and that a trip home would not be remiss.

For some reason, Marinette was being incredibly vague and mysterious with all of them, as if she were cutting everyone off. It didn't set anyone's minds at ease. Least of all Adrien.

~o~

At month five, he received _that_ letter.

 _Nathaniel kissed me._

Sitting alone at the docks after school, Adrien stared at the piece of parchment in his hands. It had burned a hole in his pocket all day during class. He took it out now to read again. Hoping that he'd made some kind of mistake. Hoping that they would have somehow changed.

They didn't.

The parchment trembled in his fingers. The words scorched into his mind like acid. The rest of the confession was apologetic, explaining that she'd led him on by accident. That she'd pushed Nathaniel away right away and explained things. That she loved him and she missed him. That it would never, ever happen again.

It all sounded so _trite,_ when she'd done _nothing_ but dodge his questions and avoid him for months.

His eyes burned. His fingers clenched the parchment in his fingers, threatening to tear it to shreds. Fury raked by blood-curdling jealousy flared up in him, eating away at his vision until all he could see was red. Underneath it all, what truly _hurt,_ was the endless well of despair that poisoned all the affection within him with heartbreak.

Then he realized that he could smell smoke. The world stopped spinning just quick enough for him to see that the parchment had caught fire. It burned slow and black from its center outward, as if someone had lit a match underneath it. He dropped it and jumped back just in time to watch it curl up and cinder on the stone pavement. Panting harshly, he stared at the ashen remains. What had just happened?

"Interesting skill for a non-adept to have," a dark voice spoke softly over his shoulder.

Adrien jumped, spinning and nearly falling off the dock bench as he looked to see who spoke. A mask cloaked in shadow stared back at him. On it was an eerie black and white moth-like pattern, displaying an inhuman face with two soulless ink spots for eyes.

The blond started violently again, falling onto the ground in an undignified heap, before he got up to his feet. He held his fists up, ready to defend himself. His anger was all but forgotten as alarm bells blared in the back of his mind.

The masked man, if he _was_ that, let out a dark chuckle. "I see~" he spoke in a voice like felt like the sliding flat of a dagger against bare flesh. "An untrained adept from another world. How _intriguing."_ The stranger took a step towards him, the velvet hood and cloak shimmering between purple and black with each subtle movement. "I suppose one cannot blame the old man for missing it. That Familiar bond does confuse the senses, if one does not know what they are looking for..."

"Who are you?!" Adrien demanded, taking a step back with each step the stranger took forward. The edge to the water was coming up fast. He was being cornered. "How do you know about me?!" And what was this about calling him an adept?

"My dear, _dear_ boy..." the Moth Man purred. Suddenly, it lunged forward as if on dark wings, closing the distance in an instant. As if the shockwave of it was too much, Adrien's back foot slipped on the edge of the dock. He let out a small yelp as he lost his balance and flailed to grab at nothing in the air. A gloved hand shot out, snatching him by the front of his school uniform. It left him teetering precariously over the edge, threatening to let him drop into the murky tidal waters below. The mask canted at an unnatural angle, inches away from the blond's face. "I know _everything_ about you. You could call it a gift."

"What do you want with me?" Adrien demanded. His voice wavered, if not because he was a breath away from drowning, but from the dark aura that threatened to swallow and overwhelm him.

The looming stranger suddenly slunk back, allowing a brief respite from his aura. He pulled Adrien behind him in a careless movement, sending him rolling across the stone dock. "I want," the Moth Man spoke lightly, "what _you_ want."

" _Bullshit,"_ the blond hissed, clambering up to his feet. "I don't buy that for a minute!"

"Marinette."

A shock of ice went down Adrien's spine at the sound of her name on this man's lips. His face turned white, before it curled up into an enraged snarl. "If you _dare_ hurt her..." he hissed, an animalistic growl rippling from his throat, fingers curling up into claws at his sides.

"You mistake me, dear boy. I want nothing to do with her," the stranger replied, examining his gloved hand as if he'd soiled it in saving the teen from a fatal fall. "What I require is something on her person. The easiest way to acquire them is if I fulfill _your_ wish. For you to be close to her, as you are not now."

The words sounded like a shadowy whisper in the back of his mind. It coiled like a snake, flirting with his subconscious to bring out his darker fantasies. Adrien shivered, shaking his head to try to clear it. "You want me to steal from her!" he accused.

"A means to an end," the Moth Man replied. Not denying it. "In fact while you are there, it would be ideal if you could acquire _two_ items from me, while a foreign delegation is in the Summer Palace. However, I would rather not push my _luck."_ The last word was spat, as if the feel of it was distasteful. "In return, you will have what you always wanted. Your one true love forever."

Adrien felt his heart waver and the dark coil in his thoughts only tightened. He did want her. More than anything. He _hated_ feeling like this. Hurt, angry, betrayed. So far from her and so _lonely._ Worrying his lower lip, he asked hesitantly, "She won't get hurt?"

"Not if you do your job right," the shadow replied.

This was a terrible idea. This was the worst idea he ever had. However, the temptation was far too great. His aching heart still throbbed in anger and betrayal. He missed her to the point of mourning. "Okay," he whispered in surrender.

" _Good."_ The Moth Man tread silently towards him. The shadow rounded about his prey, the purple-black cloak wrapping around the young blond like a constrictor. Adrien felt slimy digits crawl up his back and neck and he shivered in revulsion. "What to do, what to do..." the shadow spoke, mostly to himself. Adrien felt the strange sensation of soft wings fluttering in his mind. "You are, after all, so _unique._ A human Familiar. It would be a _shame_ to waste this opportunity."

The inhuman mask seemed to shift, as if stretching into a sinister smile. "I know," he purred. "How about a cat?"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Marinette!"_ a small, gentle voice chastised. "Please try to remember the proper order!"

"I know! I'm sorry, Your Majesty! I'm sorry!" the young raven-haired mage cried in reply.

Their voices echoed in the private training room in the Summer Palace, observed only by a couple of guards posted outside. Inside, Marinette sat exhausted on top of the training mat, panting as she was put through her rigorous training. She was dressed far differently than before, sporting the skintight red and black suit and mask of the legendary mage-knight, Ladybug. The knight of Queen Tikki, the tiny little red God of Luck. Who now hovered over her Chosen and sighed. "Marinette, please just call me Tikki," she chided. "The formalities get very tedious in a fight."

"I-I'm sorry, Your- Uh, I m-mean, Tikki," Marinette replied, flustered. She touched a finger to her ear, chanting the command that would recall the mage-armor. It fell away, leaving just her white training robes. "Tikki, I'm very flattered, _humbled,_ that you chose me for this. B-but are you sure you made the right choice? I feel like I haven't made any progress since I've started." It was so _hard_ trying to figure out how to fight an Akuma, when she had never even _seen_ one. Never even _heard_ of one, until the queen pulled her aside for her special training.

"Nonsense," the little red god replied sweetly. "You've grown by leaps and bounds! You just don't see it yet." They were interrupted when the crystal bells chimed from the bell tower, marking the dinner hour. "Ah! I didn't realize it was that late! We'll have to pick this up again tomorrow. Good job today, Marinette. I have to go make sure that Plagg doesn't eat us out of house and home."

"Send my regards to His Majesty," Marinette called. She smiled to herself. Queen Tikki might gripe now about the other sovereign, but she'd seen how anxious the God of Luck was before King Plagg's royal delegation arrived at the Summer Palace. They were so cute together.

A familiar ache throbbed in her chest. _Adrien._ She missed him more than words could say. She was so proud of him. Learning to read and write in a different language, going to school in a different _world_ than his own. Watching his awkward scrawl become poised and confident script. Slowly building a life for himself. Without _her._

Worse, _now_ she doubted that he would ever want to see her again. Not after the last letter she sent. Perhaps she should have kept it to herself, but she had been keeping so _many_ secrets from him that she simply couldn't hold that one back.

She hadn't received a letter from him since. They were her greatest source of comfort in this hard, competitive world she immersed herself into. Especially now that she was so isolated from her fellow trainees with her special status. Her fingers brushed against her new earrings, one of the rare few jewels for which their entire world was named. A soft sigh escaped her. Sometimes, if she was being honest, she really wished that she had never come. Then she could be happy at home, with _him._ It was a naive dream. Queen Tikki had handpicked her. Plucked her right out of the academy. She would have ended up in this position somehow anyway.

 _I want to go home. I want to see him._

Her eyes prickled with tears of their own accord. Sniffling, she wiped them away with her sleeve, trying to collect herself. It wouldn't do for a legendary mage-knight to cry. All she needed was to get through this royal delegation and then she could _finally_ go back. She would beg for Adrien's forgiveness for leaving him alone for so much longer than she intended. She would tell him _everything._ All the words she couldn't say in a letter, not without risking their kingdom's safety. She would tell him and him alone. After all, Familiars were supposed to be the bedrock of support in a mage, weren't they? Being here without him had been like cutting off one of her limbs. It was unreasonable to ask that she be anything but completely honest with him.

If she got in trouble for it, then so be it.

Her heart and her eyes set with determination, Marinette squared her shoulders back and exited the training room. She tread through the high vaulted corridors of the Summer Palace, enjoying the warm breeze that passed through the open marble archways. The air was always perfumed with the smell of flowers from the innumerable fountains and gardens that dotted every courtyard. It never ceased to amaze her how beautiful this place was. She wished there was some way to share it with Adrien.

Sighing, Marinette tried to tug herself away from that train of thought again. She arrived at her quarters, a large, luxurious apartment in the royal wing - which did her no favors in garnering any popularity with her fellow trainees. Padding inside, she thought she might indulge for once and take a bath while everyone was being kept busy at the banquet.

That was when she noticed the neat little envelop waiting for her on top of her desk. It was her mother's hand. The words 'URGENT, PLEASE READ' were scribbled in red atop it. Sucking in a sharp breath, Marinette attended to it immediately. That was when her blood ran cold.

 _Adrien is... missing?_

The blond never arrived home after school. He didn't turn up again the next day. Since it was so unlike him, they immediately went to Headmaster Fu for help. Only to find out that he was no longer in the city. Or worse, he was...

"No," she whispered. "No, it can't be!" She would have felt something like _that_ surely, no matter how far apart they were. Thinking quickly, she thought back to the timing of all this. This would have been when he just received...

The letter fell from her fingertips as her face grew white. Her _stupid_ letter about Nathaniel! _Why_ had she sent him that letter! She should have waited. Just explained in _person._ It was no wonder that he must have taken off and who knew _where_ he might be!

Marinette's face set with fierce and unyielding will. Screw the delegation! They could do without her extra protection! She went straight to her wardrobe, grabbing just one set of clothes. She'd sneak into the kitchens when everyone was busy, grabbing some food for the journey. Wherever Adrien was, he couldn't have gotten too far yet. If she used Ladybug, there was a chance that she could-

"Going somewhere?"

The voice drawled behind her, coming from the window. Marinette whirled around. She got the shock of her life. A boy in a white catsuit, mask, and silver bell leaned comfortably against the windowsill, despite the fact that they were dizzyingly high up from the ground below. The blond, violet eyed being smirked at her surprise, hopping lightly down into her chambers. "What's the matter, Prrincess?" he laughed. "Don't you recognize me?"

Marinette frowned at him, the shadow of recognition in the back of her mind. The shape of that face. The color of that hair. It was all so... Then she froze.

"What? Just realized how _Familiar_ I am?" the boy grinned, giving the raven-haired mage a wink.

" _Adrien?!"_ Marinette gasped, coming up to cup his face in her hands. He felt strangely _cool_ to the touch. "Adrien, what _happened_ to you?! Why are you like this?!"

A very feline purr rumbled from the back of the white cat's throat as he briefly nuzzled against her fingers. It was _chilling_ to hear. He cracked one eye open, giving the mage a mischievous smile. "Don't you like it? I'm a cat now. It means that their stupid 'no-human' rule doesn't apply to me anymore. I can stay with you forever."

"But I don't _want_ a cat!" Marinette cried aghast. "I want _you,_ Adrien. Just like you were!"

The white cat's nose scrunched up into a moue of indignation. That was another unnerving thing about this _being_ who had Adrien's face. He acted so much more immature than her sweet sunshine. "Is that why you kissed Nathaniel?" he demanded sharply, narrowing his violet eyes.

Marinette went even colder. There was no doubt about it. This was Adrien. He was the only person she told. "I told you," she whispered, the guilt racking into her. "He kissed me. I didn't kiss him back, Adrien. I would never. Oh Heavens above, _please_ don't tell me that's why you somehow did this to yourself."

The cat-boy wrestled out of her grip. He shook himself off, right down to his tail - that was more animated than it had any right to be - before he folded his arms over his chest. "Fine, I won't tell you." He looked around the large, lush bedroom. "Do you have anything to eat around here? I'm _starving._ I haven't eaten in three days and I ran all the way over here."

Ran? As in on _foot?_ From the _capital?_ If that was the case, somehow he was just as swift and as strong as Ladybug. He didn't somehow get a hold of one of the Miraculous jewels, did he? Except which one would he be? The closest one would probably be King Plagg's, but seeing as the little black sovereign was right downstairs, they would surely have heard about it.

"Hellooo~?" the white cat snapped his fingers in front of her face, grabbing her attention. "Didn't you hear me? Your cat is hungry. Feed me."

"O-oh, right," Marinette said, secretly growing annoyed. Gah, he really acted just like a stuck up pussycat! "What do you want?"

"Fish!" the cat-boy grinned, baring teeth that were too sharp to look human. "Ooh, and if there's caviar I want that too. They must have some in this ridiculously fancy place. Go get some."

Her face now contorted into a visible frown, she nodded. "Fine, but just- stay _here_ , okay? Please don't go wandering off anywhere. And don't _touch_ anything! I'll be right back." With that she left, adding a locking charm on the door just for good measure.

The white cat scoffed. Then he pressed a claw to his temple, addressing the ghoulish black eyes in the back of his mind. "So, I'm here. What exactly am I stealing?" he asked as he looked around the messy, lived in room.

 _Her earrings,_ the voice hissed back. _You'll have to take them when she's asleep._

"In bed, huh?" A wicked smirk stretched across the boy's lips. "That shouldn't be a problem."

~o~

When the raven-haired mage returned to her rooms, she found everything nearly just as she'd left it. At first glance, it seemed that her visitor had also disappeared, until she spotted the white ball curled up on top of her bed. The white cat cracked one violet eye open as she approached. Taking this as some kind of cue, he unfurled himself from his ball. Just like a cat rousing from its slumber, he stretched slowly and languidly, stretching every possible muscle and vertebrae. Some vague and distant memory came back to him, telling him how one put on a show for the cameras. The skintight white suit certainly didn't hurt either. When he looked back at Marinette, her pretty face was flushed.

Propping his chin up from the bed, the cat-boy swung his legs in the air and patted the mattress beside him. "Come feed me," he commanded, nodding to the tray of grilled sardines in her hands.

Regaining some control over herself, Marinette shook her head to clear it. Then with an annoyed look, she sat down beside him. "Can't you feed yourself?"

"But I want _you_ to," the white cat pouted. He shifted, pressing his mop of blond hair up underneath her arm, until his head rested on top of her thigh. He looked up to her, mustering up the most kittenish expression he could manage. " _Pwetty pwease~?"_

"Ugh, _fine,"_ Marinette replied, her tone at odds with the blush that spread across her cheeks. She carefully picked up one of the grilled sardines and held it over his mouth. "Say ah~"

"Ahhh~Mm!" the cat-boy obeyed, taking the whole sardine in one mouthful. "Another!" he declared, accommodated once more. In a manner not at all innocent, his lips increasingly began to tease and suckle on her fingertips with each feeding, running a rough tongue over her digits. His violet eyes flicked up to hers, smouldering with a dark hunger that had nothing to do with the fish.

Finally, Marinette had enough. "Adrien, what are you doing?!" she cried, jumping up from the bed. She held onto her hand as if scalded, a violent blush spread across her cheeks.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm doing," the white cat replied testily, deprived of his plaything. Then he smirked at the way she panted, the way she flushed. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Is it working?"

"Are you _INSANE?!"_ the raven-haired mage screeched. "I'm not going to get frisky with a _cat!_ Let alone some fake, twisted version of my Adrien!" Throwing up her hands, she declared, "That's it. This can't wait. I'm taking this up with the other mages, _right now!"_ Spinning on her heel, she stormed from the room. The doors slammed behind her, the click of a locking charm back in place.

The ghoul in the back of the white cat's mind snapped. _You fool! All you had to do was wait for her to sleep!_

"And what would have been the fun in that?" the cat-boy asked archly.

 _Just go after her!_

"Tch," the cat-boy clucked his tongue in annoyance. Rolling out of bed, he landed lightly on all fours. Striding up to the door with a hand on his hip, his violet eyes surveyed the thick heavy wooden doors. It would take no less than ten men to ram against it to make it even budge.

A sharp-toothed smirk stretched across the cat's lips.

~o~

Behind Marinette, the doors to her apartment exploded in a shockwave of wood and splinters. She didn't need to look back to know that the white cat had escaped its confines. Her heart pounded, torn with indecision as she bolted down the corridors. The sound had raised the alarm, sending the palace guard into motion. Everyone was going on high alert to face this intruder. Screams erupted in the halls, none of them the cat's, as fights began to engage.

Every part of her wanted to turn right back around. To run to Adrien's safety, to make sure that no one seriously hurt him. However, it was clear that for some reason, he was now a threat. Which meant that the godlings downstairs were likely in danger!

Tikki and Plagg. They would know how to fix this. First, she needed to keep them safe! She touched a gemstone earring, incanting the spell that would cast the suit and mask over her, along with granting all the powers it held.

Ladybug skid into the banquet room, where the festivities were still well underway. Queen Tikki looked up from her spot at the head of the table. Her blue eyes went wide in alarm. "Ladybug?"

"No time to explain!" Ladybug cried, waving an arm towards an exit. "Everyone has to leave! NOW!" After the shock of seeing the legendary mage-knight in person wore off, the banquet guests were quick to obey her, ushering everyone towards the corridor that she gestured towards. Ladybug went straight to the two sovereigns, picking them up against her breast as she ran to lead them to safety.

The little red god cried, "Ladybug! What happened?"

"It's Adrien," Ladybug panted as she ran. "He suddenly turned up out of the blue and he's all _changed._ _Literally_ changed into a cat! And he's acting so strange. I can barely recognize him anymore! Now he's attacking the guard!"

At this, Queen Tikki let out a loud gasp. "Akuma!"

Ladybug's gaze snapped to her. "A-Akuma? I thought those were evil little spirits. This is _Adrien."_

"Not anymore," Tikki shook her head sadly. "If he was upset enough, he could have been infected and possessed. The only way to stop him now is to release the Akuma from his body."

The little god's words sent a crash of guilt against the young mage-knight that nearly made her stumble. "Oh no," she whispered, a sharp stab of despair tearing up her eyes. "This _is_ my fault. I sent him a stupid letter that I knew would make him upset!"

"It's alright, Ladybug," Tikki consoled her, patting her arm. "You couldn't have had any idea that an Akuma would be active."

"If there's Akuma now..." the little God of Destruction spoke in a low tone. He and Tikki shared a look. "Ladybug!" the black king commanded, "Make a right! We need to get to my rooms, now!" Doing as she was bid, the mage-knight skid around a corner, making a sharp turn straight to the royal guest chambers. The doors were ajar, barely hanging onto their hinges as if they'd been stormed. "Hurry!" Plagg snapped, spurring them forward.

Ladybug burst into the room. All around them, prone bodies lay on the ground. Plagg's personal guard. All of them meant to protect the treasure that he carried with him wherever he went. The Black Cat Miraculous. Which now was being rolled along the knuckles of sharp white claws.

"All this fuss over a little ring," the white cat grinned, toying with the jewel as if it were an amusing trinket. Ladybug's heart nearly stopped, gazing upon the cat-boy in horror. He looked up as if in thought, before he nodded to himself. "Alright. Let's see what this thing can do." Before anyone could stop him, he slipped the ring over his finger and slashed at the air.

The very fabric of reality ripped along his clawmarks. Shadows ate away at the tear like thousands of gnashing teeth, ripping and tearing. Eventually, it became an opening the size of a doorway.

The Moth Man stepped through, his liquid velvet cloak casting up a thin film of dark mist from the other realm. His black and white mask turned towards the mage-knight and the godlings, its inhuman face seeming to mock them. "Very good, dear boy," he purred, patting the smirking white cat on the shoulder. "Now it's time to take care of these _pathetic_ creatures."

"You!" King Plagg hissed, snapping his fanged teeth. "I knew it was you, you foul demon! We should have killed you when we had the chance!"

"I believe the reason you sealed me was because you could _not,"_ the Moth Man replied, his voice curdling with smugness. "I fail to see how that will change _this time."_ The mask turned to his victim. "Boy, I need those earrings if I am to access my full power on this plane. Go take them."

This was the first time the cat seemed to hesitate. His violet eyes turned up to Ladybug, frowning as the pieces came together. "That's Marinette," he said, whipping his gaze up to the entity of malice. "You said she wouldn't get hurt!"

"If you did your job, right. Which you did _not,"_ the Moth Man responded indifferently. A gloved hand drew out from underneath the cloak. His fingers suddenly clawed and twisted, as if squashing an overripe fruit in its palm. "Now do as you're told. Or else I _will_ kill her, you mangy cat," the mask hissed, as the boy spasmed and began to scream.

"Adrien!" Ladybug shrieked in horror.

The white cat gasped for breath when he was released. His entire body trembled from the mere moment of insurmountable agony. Even so, he looked down at his clawed hand and the deactive black ring of destruction that still adorned his finger. The one that had ripped a hole in reality without even trying. Gritting his teeth, he yanked it off and shoved it into a zipper pocket. Then he pulled out a silver rod from behind his back. It extended out into a quarterstaff. "Just give it up," he spat at the mage-knight. "I don't want to hurt you."

Ladybug stared at him. Slowly, she let the two godlings go, taking out the yoyo that was her choice of weapon. Just as she did in training, she spun it like a ball on chain, until it whirled like a propellor. "I don't want to hurt you either, Adrien. But I'm going to have to in order to free you."

"Oh yeah? Nice _toy,"_ the white cat scoffed. Then a millisecond later, he instinctively dodged a shot to the head that would have surely knocked him out.

"Thanks!" Ladybug smiled. Before she let loose a volley of shots that took all of the cat's considerable dexterity to dodge. The cat parried when he could, skid and ducked when he couldn't. However, he couldn't possibly dodge _all_ the blows, so he went on the offensive. He took a running dash, sliding just underneath her range of attack. He extended the staff out between her legs, tripping her up as he took the brief respite from the yoyo barrage to gather his wits.

"How long does that thing get?!" Ladybug demanded.

"As long as it needs to be," the white cat replied, giving her a lascivious wink. The mage-knight only groaned in reply. Then she came after him in full again, this time trying to knock the staff from his fingers.

"Ladybug! Use the spell, Lucky Charm! _Lucky Charm!"_ Tikki called from the sidelines, as if they were still in the training room.

"I can't remember it right now!" Ladybug snapped back. Who could _possibly_ even think about incanting _anything_ when they were engaged in a full-out brawl like this?! It was taking everything she had not to get a debilitating baton blow to the back of the head that would leave her vulnerable to attack. All the cat had to do was knock her out. Ladybug had to figure out how to get the Akuma out of Adrien. Which admitted would probably be easier if he was knocked out first.

Then finally, her yoyo made contact. It wrapped around the staff, yanking it straight out of his clawed hands. In a double-coup, she used his very weapon like a pendulum, sending it straight back to knock a blow against the white cat so hard it sent him reeling to the ground. A faint groan escaped him, before he finally went still, face down on the ground.

Ladybug panted sharply, trying to catch her breath. "Y'know, when I wanted to be a mage, I really didn't sign up for fist fights," she wheezed. Then she shakily went over to the cat's prone body. She just hoped that she didn't do any irreparable harm to her Adrien, in her effort to save him. The question was now, how was she supposed to get the akuma out of him. _Where_ does an evil spirit reside?

Carefully, she turned his body over, trying to assess the damage.

Suddenly, both violet eyes snapped open.

"Psych!" the cat grinned viciously. He took her face in his hands, then headbutted her. The pain was searing for both of them, but he expected it. While she was still disoriented, he scrabbled for his baton. Surprising her from behind, he pressed the silver weapon up against her throat. But not before Ladybug's fingers slipped up just in time to keep him from completely cutting off her breath.

The pair were at an impasse. It took both of the cat's hands to keep the staff at her throat. While Ladybug had to use all her strength to keep it from pressing into her trachea and making her faint from lack of air. "Adrien, just let go!" she hissed, her limbs trembling as the baton pressed ever closer to her throat. "Neither of us is getting anywhere!"

The white cat glanced in her direction. He smirked. "I beg to differ," he purred. Suddenly, he pressed into her, his lips enclosing around her earlobe. Before she could stop him, his tongue lapped over her earring, sucking it off.

At once, Ladybug fell away. Leaving Marinette desperately scrabbling at the baton that now pressed hard into her throat. The cat let her go immediately, letting the raven-haired mage fall down to her hands and knees. Marinette coughed, wheezing for breath as she clawed at her throat. "Marinette!" the little red god gasped, flying over to her chosen's side.

The Moth Man howled in triumph, clapping his hands in applause for his champion's victory. "Well done. Well done, dear boy! I have to say that you have far exceeded my greatest expectations! If only I had someone like you a millenia ago! I would already be the ruler of the entire cosmos!"

The white cat gave him the most sarcastic bow that he could manage. He spat out the earring into his palm in the same motion. When he straightened, he clutched it tight to his chest. "You said you weren't going to hurt Marinette if I got this for you. I want a guarantee of that."

The impassive mask glanced in the girl's direction, before it turned back to the cat. "She is still a Miraculous wielder. She will need to be disposed of so that she will not hinder my plans in the future."

"And what about your promise to me!" the cat demanded, his violet eyes flashing in outrage. "You told me- You _swore_ to me, that I could have her as mine forever!"

A strange clicking, raspy sounded emanated from beneath the mask. It gave the cat-boy chills to listen to it. Especially when he suspected that it was laughter. "Yes..." the Moth Man purred. "I did promise that, didn't I?" Part of his cloak billowed out like a wing, an expanse of shadow that seemed to take a bite of the world. When the cloak floated down, a window to another world hung in the air like a portrait, displaying a scene that was all too chilling and familiar.

It was his father's house in Paris.

The white cat physically recoiled from it. "What is this?" he demanded.

"Why, your reward, of course," the inhuman mask replied. "Earth has no active magic. Only potential. Therefore, it would be the perfect place to dispose of a Miraculous wielder."

"But I'm not going there!" the cat argued, his lips pulling back into a snarl. "I _hate_ it there!"

"Oh really? _Think,_ dear boy," the Moth Man whispered. His voice was like poison, drawing ever deeper into Adrien's psyche. "Your father is a master of control. You could be just like him. If you truly _think_ about it." His gloved hand reached out, touching two slimy digits to the nape of the cat-boy's neck. _Changing_ him. Some distant part of him heard the little black and red bugs screaming at him not to listen, but it was as though he were listening to them underwater.

The moth mask peered down at him with its soulless dead eyes. "What better way to guarantee that she'll be yours forever than to make sure she can never leave you?"

The dark thoughts slithered again. Unbidden the image of Marinette trapped in his world came into being. A cold world without magic, where he was still his father's heir. Wealthy, all powerful. He could have _anything_ he wanted. Especially, the young girl he'd taken from another world, lost, alone, and helpless. She had no choice but to rely on him. Everything she had was thanks to his regard.

And alone at night in that empty mansion, he'd go to her room. She was not allowed to lock her door. Not against him. She'd look up from her bed, her robe slipping off one slender shoulder. She'd shiver at the sharp smile that twisted his lips. He would close the door behind him, and her blue eyes would go wide with _fear-_

 _Fear?_

No.

That wasn't-

That wasn't what he wanted.

HE DIDN'T WANT THAT!

The white cat clenched his eyes eyes shut, his heart pounding as he fought to dispel the images. "This isn't- Stop it! _STOP IT!"_ he cried, fisting handfuls of his hair as if the pain would drive the thoughts away. "I don't think like this! This isn't me!"

He loved her. He loved Marinette with all his soul. He would never do that to her. That person in his mind was some dark, twisted version of him. Perverted by the soulless shadow that wanted to prey on him. It wasn't him. It wasn't real! He would _never_ be that cruel, cold boy in his father's shadow. Not while he had Marinette. Not while she brought out his true self. The bad parts, but more importantly, the _good._

The cat fell to his knees, letting out a primal scream. Then, just like the letter on the dock, the images began to burn away, crisping at the edges and eating away at the visions. As if a fire were cleansing him of the evil infection. It burned. It _hurt._ But it also felt so _good._ Soon, the dark thoughts and images were as wispy as smoke from a campfire, dissipating up into a starry night sky.

Gasping for breath, a fully-human Adrien fell to his side utterly spent, never noticing that his hands were no longer sheathed in white clawed gloves.

The Moth Man took a step back from the boy. "How did-" he started, before the mask shook its head. "No matter," he murmured, taking a step towards the young blond. The jewels glittered on the ground next to him, ready to be claimed. "Pity. It would have been amusing to watch him torture that witch."

That was when a bolt of lightning went crackling towards the back of the Moth Man's head. The shade dodged it, only just. However, it drew his attention back behind him. Marinette stood with trembling legs, her finger pressed to the earring that she still had. "Don't you go near him!" she growled, her blue eyes glowing in ferocity. "You'll have to go through me first!"

"You little _pest,"_ the shade hissed, turning back to face her.

With the Moth Man's attention diverted, the little gods made their move. Tikki went straight for the earring. Plagg for the black ring. However, the little black god hovered with his prize in front of Adrien's face. Consequently, he was the first thing that the blond saw when he opened his eyes again after what seemed like a days long nap.

Adrien's eyes snapped wide open. "Gah! BUG!" he cried, scrabbling away on his elbows.

"I am _not_ a bug!" the little Destruction God cried in outrage. "I am a thousands year old god-king! How dare you!"

"Wha- really?" the blond blinked "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" That was when a fire bolt shots overhead, forcing them both to duck for cover. "W-w-wait, where the hell-" He looked around, his jaw dropping when he saw _Marinette_ dueling with what looked like a shadowy ink blot test from hell. His heart thundered, torn with the joy of _finally_ seeing her, only to realize that she was in incredible danger. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Kid!" Plagg snapped. Adrien looked back at him. "I _really_ don't have time to explain, but you're _exactly_ what I've been waiting for!"

~o~

Marinette did all she could to fight back against assaults both physical and mental. The physical she could handle, despite the fact that it could shape shadows to take whatever form it wanted. This evil spirit wasn't that strong in this plane yet, so she could take him even as just a trainee. It was the _mental_ that nearly overwhelmed her. Old doubts and insecurities pulled her down like lead weights, visions of dark creatures and living nightmares setting her off balance and distracting her.

Thankfully, Queen Tikki had insisted on daily meditations, forcing her to confront her own mind. If was feeble preparation, but it was enough at least to know what thoughts were hers and what weren't.

That was when her foot bumped up against something on the floor. She looked down. Adrien lay there, his face streaked with blood, skin too white and too cold. He wasn't moving. He wasn't _breathing._

"Adrien," Marinette whispered as her entire world shattered. "No!"

"Marinette, watch out!" Tikki called. The image suddenly dissolved into one of the unconscious guards. She looked up in time to see a clawed hand of black shadow hurtle towards her. It was too close. She couldn't get out a spell in time.

Something silver flashed in front of her. It tore through the clawed hand, shredding it into nothing in the process. A strong, young frame clad in black stepped in front of her. His back was to her, but she could see the clawed hands, the whisking tail, the kitten ears atop of mop of blond hair. Marinette froze, dread pooling as the too recent memories of a certain white cat haunted her.

Then he turned around and she saw _him._ Adrien. He smiled a warm, human smile. _His_ smile. Even set in a black mask, his green eyes glowed with adoration. As if she were the answer to all the troubles of the universe. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him. To shower him with affection. To tell him how much she missed him. How much she loved him.

Unfortunately, their enemy was going to have to put their reunion on hold.

The shadows lashed again, forcing the black-clad boy to grab Marinette and jump aside to safety. "I'll distract him!" he called, picking up his baton from the ground. "You do what you have to do!"

That was when Tikki and Plagg flew up in front of Marinette's nose. The little red god held up the missing earring, which she'd kept safe out of the Moth Man's reach until now. "Marinette, here! Turn into Ladybug and use Lucky Charm! We have to banish him! It's the only way to stop this!"

"I don't understand," Marinette said as she put her earring back in. "How is Adrien doing this? If he's not been taken over by that- that _thing_ again..."

"He's an adept," King Plagg explained. "And he's wearing the Black Cat Miraculous."

The raven-haired mage stared, dumbfounded. One because, apparently, her Familiar was just like her. Second, because King Plagg had not chosen a mage-knight for himself in well over five hundred years.

"Marinette!" Queen Tikki cried. " _Transform!"_

"Oh, right!" The mage shook her head, snapping out of it.

Meanwhile, the dark shade trembled in fury at the constant stream of obstacles. Not only that, but the mask the boy wore acted as a shield against mental intrusions, effectively binding his powers. Growing more aggressive and less calculated in his assault, the Moth Man threw all that he had into trying to beat the black cat down into submission.

"Who _are_ you?!" he howled. "How is it that you're wearing that ring?!"

"That's a funny question from you, seeing as you brought him here," a voice called, as Ladybug joined the fray. Recognizing her voice, the black cat turned a grin over to her. Only to falter and blush when he realized just _what_ Marinette was wearing. Ladybug glanced at him, her own cheeks heating up in a blush as he ogled her in her skintight armor. "Eyes up, cat!" she snapped, flustered.

"R-right!" the blond stammered, before he turned a fierce look at their opponent. "It's two against one now! You may as well just go back to wherever you came from or else get ready for a real beat down!"

The masked shade screamed in fury. Somehow, he grew larger, more menacing, stealing into every single shadow in the room. "You _insignificant_ little insects! Do you not know who I am?! I am the denizen of your darkest soul. I am the secret whisper in the back of your mind. I see _everything._ Know _everything._ How do you think you can hope to defeat me!"

"Because I'm Ladybug!" the mage-knight declared, her bluebell eyes burning with determination.

"And I'm... uh..." the black-clad blond briefly looked over himself, specifically at the clawed gloves and the long tail. "I'm Chat Noir!"

"It's _Panther,_ you idiot!" Plagg called from the side, before Tikki quickly shushed him.

"Adri- Chat Noir!" Ladybug called to her Familiar. "Keep me covered! I have to find a way to banish him!"

"That's fine and all, Lady- _Milady,"_ Chat Noir replied, gripping his baton tighter. "But I'm _seriously_ running out of steam here. You better hurry it up, whatever you're doing." With that, he hurled himself back into the fray. That was when Ladybug put a finger to her ear and began to chant the incantation for Lucky Charm.

Once the shade realized just _what_ Ladybug was doing, the Moth Man concentrated all his attacks on her. It forced Chat to act as her shield, defending her against the brutal assault until she finished her spell.

She did.

Then she blinked when she realized that nothing had happened. "T-Tikki, did I do it wrong?" she called to the little red queen.

"No, it was exactly right, Ladybug!" Queen Tikki replied.

"Wait, what was _supposed_ to happen?" Chat Noir demanded, parrying away another sharp scythe-like shadow.

"The Lucky Charm spell conjures exactly what we need right when we need it to win any battle," Ladybug explained.

"Well, that's..."

"Lucky. I _know."_

"I was going to say convenient, but lucky works," Chat grinned. With a grimmer expression, he looked around the room, as if to check to see if their secret weapon was misplaced somewhere. That was when he spotted the window in reality behind the dark being. It glowed with intense white light, not unlike the rip that had brought him here in the first place. However, as he squinted into it, he gave a violent start when he recognized where it was. "Wait a minute. That's my _house!_ That's Earth!"

Ladybug looked up to see where he was pointing. Suddenly, she realized the image of Earth was not just a window anymore, but an actual rip in reality. "That's it!" she cried. "We have to get him in there!"

Chat Noir gaped at her. "Are you _kidding?_ That's my world! I'm not just going to unleash this _thing_ onto it!"

"It'll be okay, Adrien." Ladybug, no _Marinette,_ put a hand on his shoulder. Her bluebell eyes looked to his green, entreating and imploring. " _Trust_ me."

Despite his trepidation, a warmth spread through his chest. The ache and affection he felt for her returned tenfold. "...Always," Adrien promised. Then Chat Noir turned back to the matter at hand. "So _how_ do we get him in there?"

"Take this," Marinette said, passing off one end of her yoyo, "and follow my lead."

~o~

The Agreste Mansion was silent.

It was always silent.

It was even more so now that Adrien Agreste no longer roamed its halls. There was never a creak of a door or a rustle of a curtain. Not a drip of water. Or the tick of a clock. It was as if the entire house were in mourning, now that the very last of its life disappeared nearly a year ago.

Gabriel Agreste stood by the piano in the sitting room. The one that his son used to play before he brought him into the family business. There used to be music then. There used to be life. Even if it was in the form of a young blond boy in the stark, empty mansion. Like a pale yellow dot against a canvas of white.

Now there was _nothing._ Only the cold. The solitude. The silence.

On these days it was oppressive, cloying like a thick velvet blanket. Sometimes, he thought he might very well drown in it, as though he were forever submerged underwater. Choking as he gasped for just one breath, one small ray of relief.

Suddenly, the silence shattered.

A crash sounded in the other room. Gabriel spun towards it, eyes wide. Without thinking, he sprinted towards the noise, bursting into the main living room. There he was greeted by the strangest sight he had ever seen.

A pale, ghoulish looking man lay splayed across his carpet. He was almost skeletal, his clothes a mess of tattered black shreds of cloth. That wasn't the strangest part, because in front of him, like a gaping hole in reality, two teenagers stared back at him through a window from an entirely different place. They were dressed up in costume, like superheroes for Halloween.

However, Gabriel Agreste went cold when he recognized the blond, young man, even with the black mask. "Adrien!" he cried, stepping towards him.

His son glanced over to him. His expression was the perfect picture of indifference, but the recognition _was_ there. With a wry half-smile, Adrien raised a hand and gave him a short two-fingered salute.

Then in a flash of blinding white light, he was gone.

Gabriel stared at the empty space before him. He walked forward, hands outstretched, as if he could feel where that door had been. However, he hit only air. _Nothing._ "No," he whispered. " _NO!"_

Behind him, the pale man groaned, rousing from his stupor. Gabriel whirled on him. He knelt down next to the strange man, fisting the front of his tattered clothes. His lips pinned back into a snarl, his eyes as cold as glaciers but with the burn of dry ice.

"Where. Is. My. _Son!"_

~o~

Following the defeat of the Moth Man, the Summer Palace was bursting with activity. Far earlier than anyone had anticipated, they announced the arrival of Queen Tikki's newest Ladybug along with a bevy of feasts and celebrations across the kingdom. No one _really_ needed to know that said Ladybug was still woefully inexperienced and undertrained. Just as no one needed to know quite yet that the Black Cat Miraculous had also been awakened after a half-millenia of dormancy.

As the festivals and activity clamored outside, Marinette and Adrien knelt in front of Queen Tikki and King Plagg in a private audience chamber. To discuss their fate. A talk that was long overdue, but equally dreaded. Their expressions were haggard and worried. Their hands clasped so tightly, it was as if they were afraid of losing one another if they so much as eased their grip.

The little red god canted her head, giving them a sweet smile. "Marinette. Adrien. Why do you two look so worried? You should be proud of what you accomplished."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Adrien spoke slowly. He swallowed heavily as a flurry of anxiety built in the pool of his stomach. "I can't be Chat Noir." Everyone ignored the darkly muttered ' _Panther'_ under King Plagg's breath. "Marinette told me about how the legendary Mage-Knights are supposed to protect their respective kingdoms. Which means that I would have to leave here and I just- I _can't_ do it. My _life_ is here. My family is here. My friends are here..."

His green eyes turned to the girl beside him. Even now, the sight inspired a feeling of warmth, of _home._ His place was beside her, no matter what life threw at them. He belonged to her, body and soul. In a breathless voice, he murmured, " _Marinette_ is here."

A blush graced her cheeks, her gaze answering his with the sweetest affection. Turning towards the godlings, Marinette added earnestly, "And I can't be Ladybug. Not if it means staying away from Adrien for months and months at a time. Separating anyone else from their Familiar for that long is _unthinkable._ And I can't do that to him. Not again."

"Oh dear," Queen Tikki frowned. "That is disappointing to hear. Well, unfortunately, I cannot make any special exceptions to the human companion prohibition."

"And there's no way I'm leaving the Black Cat Miraculous behind," King Plagg added, giving the young humans a withering look.

Together the godlings said, "And there's no way you can give up your Miraculous."

Marinette and Adrien went ashen. They looked to each other, a gulf of fear and trepidation breaching their resolve. This was the very worst possible outcome. Suddenly, Adrien was hit with a wild plan. He felt the heaviness of the ring on his finger. He could use it. Steal Marinette away from here. They could run where no one could find them. They might always be on the run. Away from those who would seek to recover the legendary artifacts from them.

But at least they would have each other.

They could even _elope._

Before Adrien could think of how best to escape, Tikki turned to her companion. "Plagg, what do you think we should do?"

The little black god sighed and shrugged, "Well, it's not like I have any choice in the matter. What a _pain."_

With that rather cryptic exchange, Tikki turned back to the young humans with a grave look. "There is nothing else for it. Marinette, you will stay here and continue to train as Ladybug. Adrien," she turned to the young blond, "you will _also_ stay here in the Summer Palace. You'll be under Plagg's care, as an adept and Chat Noir in training."

" _Panther!"_ Plagg huffed petulantly.

"Oh shush, Plagg. Nobody even remembers that. Chat Noir sounds better besides."

Both Mage and Familiar gave a fierce start. As if they didn't quite believe what they just heard. Tikki merely giggled at them, amused smiles spreading across both the godlings' mouths at their chosens' gobsmacked expressions. "You _sillies,"_ the little queen teased, "we would never _dream_ of separating the two of you!"

Despite their shock, a small tendril of hope grew to seed, still tentative and fragile. "But... I don't understand," Marinette said slowly. "I thought that Miraculous wielders had to stay in their respective kingdoms."

"That is true in _most_ cases," Tikki replied. "But do you know why it's taken so long for Plagg to choose a new mage-knight?" Both teens shook their heads. "Not very many do. Plagg just happens to be, well... _picky."_

The little black god inspected his hand, looking rather cross. "It's not _picky._ I just have a certain set of criteria that is not very easily met," he sniffed haughtily. "First of all, being an adept is an absolute must. They also must have an affinity for Destruction, which is fairly rare. They also need to not be batshit crazy, because most Destruction-adepts are. Ooh! And a good sense of humor is a plus. Young, strong. And pretty. But not _too_ pretty, mind. There needs to be a certain sense of ruggedness to my panthers." At this point, Adrien wasn't really sure how he felt about all this. "And green eyes! To match mine ever so nicely."

" _What Plagg is not telling you,"_ Tikki cut in loudly, before the list could devolve any more, "is that his picks are always intrinsically tied to the current Ladybug. For good reason. Destruction unfettered will only cause chaos throughout the realm. Whereas Creation and Destruction in harmony can actually do more good than Luck and Creation alone. So Plagg exclusively picks in pairs." The little red god gave the other sovereign a coy smile. "He's a little bit of a secret romantic like that."

Plagg sniffed grumpily at that. But he didn't disagree.

"So, I was chosen because I'm Marinette's Familiar?" Adrien asked slowly. He couldn't help the giddy smile that spread across his face, his green eyes sparkling with delight.

"UGH, he's a sap!" Plagg cried. "I made a mistake!"

Tikki ignored him. Instead, she gave the blond a gentle smile. "No, Adrien, not because you're her Familiar. Or at least not _just_ because of that." Then she turned to Marinette. "Tell me. How did you and Adrien first meet?"

"Oh, I..." the raven-haired mage blushed at the embarrassing memory, "I was doing my Familiar summoning for the academy. I don't know what happened, but I completely goofed up my spell. I somehow accidentally kidnapped Adrien from his world and before we knew it, I made him my Familiar."

The little queen hummed, giving her Chosen a knowing smile. "Was it really an accident, Marinette? Or were you just very, _very_ lucky?" Marinette could only blink in reply.

Leaving them with no time to think on her words and what they might imply, Tikki clapped her hands. "Well, I think that's enough serious talk for today! Why don't the two of you head downstairs? I think your parents must be here by now. They must be eager to see you." At that, both teens' eyes widened. They clambered up from their kneeling positions and tore off out of the room, ignoring all royal decorum in the process.

Tikki giggled again. "Oh, these two are going to be so much _fun,"_ she said, as the two gods followed at a much more sedate pace.

"Yeah, well, now it looks like I'm stuck here! Again! How annoying!" the little black king griped. "I thought this was going to be just a short trip. Now I have to do the whole regency thing for a hundred years again."

Glancing out of the corner of her eye, the God of Luck teased, "You know, it is _your_ choice to keep pairing your kittens up with my bugs. Maybe you just like having an excuse to spend time with me."

The God of Destruction scoffed in reply.

But he didn't disagree.

~o~

Later on that evening, when they had more than their fill of food, fun, and familial doting, Marinette and Adrien found a quiet spot along one of the pools in the courtyard. Dipping their legs in the cool water, they leaned against each other with hands and limbs interlaced, stargazing both above in the night sky and in the clear, crystal water before them. Marinette gently stroked the blond's hair and neck, causing him to melt into her like butter as he lay his head in her lap. A very feline purr rumbled from the back of his throat, which she found that she didn't mind very much at all this time. They stayed that way in quiet companionship, enjoying the bliss of simply being with one another after so long apart.

"You know, if things didn't fall the way they did, I was going to elope with you," Adrien informed her matter-of-factly after a time.

Marinette laughed. The sound sweeter than the chime of the crystal bells of the Summer Palace. "Oh _really_ now?"

"Really." He turned his green eyes up towards her to show that he was completely sincere. That he had every intention of following through. That he wouldn't have regretted it for an instant. "You're my whole world, Marinette."

The mage blushed under the intensity of his gaze. Even as her heart filled with so much happiness that it physically _ached._ She turned her eyes away, suddenly feeling shy. "...How can you marry me if you haven't even kissed me yet?"

Adrien's eyes widened, before they softened with affection. Pushing himself up from her lap, he cupped her cheek. Moving to correct his egregious error, he leaned closer until they were a breath apart. Her soft lips parted, warm with anticipation.

Then he suddenly froze.

Blushing profusely, Marinette asked, "Wh-what's wrong?"

The blond suddenly let out a bark of laughter, hanging his head as he shook it in disbelief. "I can't _believe_ it. I forgot all about it. I was going to tell you right when I saw you. Then with everything that happened it just completely slipped my mind."

Feeling just a _touch_ put out, the mage frowned. "What? What is it?"

Adrien looked up, his green eyes glowing with adoration. A smile spread across his lips.

"I love you," he said, watching Marinette suck in a sharp breath.

 _Then,_ he kissed her.


End file.
